Recovery
by Miss Peg
Summary: What if it was Jane at Maura's bedside in season seven, instead of Hope? One shot.


**Author Note : Here I am with another one! This is a fic prompted by xxdetectivesmartypantsxx. I'm sure we'd all have liked to have seen Jane be at Maura's bedside when she woke up. Also, after researching Chiari Malformation surgery, it sounds like it's not as speedy a recovery as the show had us believe, so I've gone into a bit more detail of the reality for some people. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Maura opened her eyes. She looked around at the bright lights above her head, a head that throbbed painfully. She groaned and turned to her side, fighting through the discomfort in her neck. It hurt to swallow.

"Jane?" she said, her voice barely a croak. Pushing herself up a little, she searched the room for a familiar face. Around her, several beds were laid out, some with patient, others empty.

"Hey, hey," a woman in a nurse's uniform said, pushing her shoulder. "Take it slow, wake up gradually."

"Where's Jane?"

"You're in the PACU, you can go back to your room once you're awake."

"I'm awake," Maura said, attempting to sit up again.

"Not fully," the nurse said, putting pressure against her shoulder until she lay back down.

She watched the monitor beside her head and wondered when the pain would subside. Under the suffering, she'd forgotten, if only briefly, what it was like to feel okay, like a distant memory. She latched onto the smallest sliver of remembrance, but her head ached too much and heart palpitated.

The palpitations increased. Her chest ached. She tried to sit up but she couldn't grasp hold of anything strong enough. "Help," she gasped.

"It's okay, Maura," the nurse said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She moved around her. A man appeared and without even introducing himself, he walked around her feet and appeared at her other side. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My chest, it hurts."

"Okay." She ran her fingers gently along Maura's arm. "We're going to sedate you again. The next time you wake up, we'll hopefully have you on a ward."

x

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Jane said, standing up. She leaned over and stroked her cheek, careful not to disturb the nasal cannula. "The doctor said you weren't doing so good, so they had to put you back under."

"Jane," Maura whispered, tears coated her cheeks. She stared deep into her eyes. "My hands."

"What about them?"

"They're," Maura coughed. "Dry."

"Your hands are dry?" Jane frowned. Lifting a hand, Maura tapped her throat. Smiling, Jane reached across to the side cabinet and brought a plastic cup up to her mouth. "You need a drink."

Sipping the water, Maura attempted to smile. "Numb."

"Your hands are numb?" She nodded. Jane perched on the edge of the bed and leaned in close. She picked up one of her hands and trailed her fingers across the back. "Is that normal?"

"Can be."

"How you doing?" Jane asked, reaching across and brushing her hair back from the side of her face. "You look like hell."

"Thanks," Maura said, a laugh escaped from her lips. "You're here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Work."

"And miss the pyjama party in the hospital?"

"You're not," Maura began, then paused briefly. "Wearing…pyjamas."

"Neither are you," Jane said, raising an eyebrow. She glanced down at Maura's hospital gown. "It's a good job they don't want you getting out of bed right now, I don't think I wanna see your bare butt before dinner time."

"You wanna see my butt," Maura said, grinning.

"Is your hearing going too?" Jane laughed. "I said I don't."

"You do," she said, licking her lip. "I see you looking."

"When?" Jane asked, narrowing her eyes. She clutched the frame of the bed. "I don't look. Maura…"

Resting her fingers on top of Jane's, Maura caught her eye. "You don't see me see."

"I don't?"

"I need rest."

"Not yet, Maur," Jane said, covering her hand to form a sandwich around her fingers. "What do you mean?"

"Wear your pyjamas," she said, her eyelids fluttered closed, then open again. "Your summer pyjamas."

Frowning, Jane leaned over her. "But I don't wear any pyjamas in summer."

"Exactly," Maura whispered, closing her eyes.

Taken aback, Jane stared at her as she drifted off to sleep. Words escaped her. The drugs in Maura's system had clearly been affecting her brain function. She sat back down beside the bed, still clutching Maura's fingers.

x

Opening and closing her hands, Maura watched her fingers moving. The numbness had barely subsided. She clutched the book in her hands, and despite the difficulty with turning the pages, she was making much more progress than she expected. Even with a constant headache and a sore neck.

"You're awake!" Jane shouted, looking a little crestfallen as she carried a Get Well Soon balloon and a large bouquet of flowers into the room. "I was gone for five minutes!"

"Sorry, Jane," Maura said. She knew she'd woken once before, but the whole thing was a blur. All she remembered was Jane staring down at her and a difficulty focusing. She closed her book and placed it on the table over the bed. "The good news is I'm feeling much more alert."

"You look it," Jane said, placing the balloon beside her and handing her the flowers. "These are for you."

"Who are they from?"

Opening her mouth, Jane feigned shock. "You mean you don't believe they could be from me?"

"You're not exactly a flowers kind of girl," Maura said.

"I would say they're from Ma, but I did walk halfway around the hospital to the florist and bought them for you."

"Really?" Maura's grin reached the edges of her eyes, eyes which quickly filled with tears. She covered her mouth. "That's so nice of you."

"Hey," Jane said, sitting down. "What's with the tears?"

"I don't…" she sniffed back the tears. "It means a lot, coming from you."

"Be careful there, Doctor Isles," Jane laughed. "With the pyjama comment and now crying over flowers, you're gonna make me think you're in love with me or something."

Narrowing her eyes, Maura leaned back, slouching a little down under the bedsheets. "Pyjama comment?"

"Nevermind."

"I do love you Jane."

"As a friend."

"Well, yes, of course."

She opened her mouth to expand only for Jane to jump in. "You had me worried."

"Over what?"

"Everything," Jane said, tugging Maura's hand away from her mouth and holding it at the side of the bed. "I should have been at work but I was such a pain in the ass Korsak sent me here."

"You're a terrible patient, why is the hospital so appealing?"

Jane sighed, and wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks. "You're here."

"I think you'll find I'm terrible company at the moment," Maura said, resting her free hand on her book. "I've been reading about the self-organisation of ants."

" _Fascinating_."

"It is, actually, you really ought to read more."

"Can't I just watch that movie?"

"Which movie?"

"Ants?"

Pushing herself up a little, Jane stood up and rearranged her pillows. "I can't imagine Ants would have complete accuracy regarding the self-organisation of the species."

"So?"

"If you bring my laptop, and a copy of the DVD, perhaps we could watch it."

"Aren't you getting out soon?"

"Along with missing my waking up, you also missed a visit from the doctor," Maura said. "Due to my earlier issue, they wish to keep me in until tomorrow at the earlier."

"That sucks," Jane said. "I was gonna order your favourite food, and sit through a whole documentary just for you."

Smirking, Maura raised her eyebrows. "You can still do that here."

"Nah," Jane said. "You chose Ants."

"Doesn't the title of that movie have a zee instead of an s?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I don't suppose it does."

x

Placing Maura's laptop on the table, Jane powered it up and emptied the contents of her bag onto the bed.

"I got popcorn; sweet, salty, and toffee flavoured," she said.

"Jane!"

"What?"

"You know the toffee flavoured popcorn is terrible for your dental care."

Shrugging, she opening the packet and popped a kernel into her mouth. "But it tastes so good."

She took out the other bags and placed them down beside the toffee. Next she took out a container of cous cous and two forks, Maura's blanket from the back of her couch, and two small bottles of wine.

"I figured a large bottle might appear suspicious, so I went for the travel sized ones," Jane said, placing them on the table beside the laptop.

Maura smiled. "This is wonderful, Jane, really, but you do realise I can't drink alcohol while I'm on this medication?"

"More for me," she said, shrugging, and took a couple of cans of soda from the bag. "Good job I brought a backup plan for you."

"Thank you," Maura said, reaching for the container. Peeling off the lid, Maura breathed in slowly, then let it out again. "It smells wonderful. Thank Angela for me when you next see her."

"You can thank her yourself, she'll be in in the morning."

"I haven't had much opportunity to try the hospital food, yet, but I haven't heard very positive stories."

Clicking on the DVD icon, the opening screen of the movie filled the laptop. Jane picked up her toffee popcorn and sat back in the plastic chair beside the bed. As a voice started speaking, she shifted her position.

"When you're the middle child in a family of five million, you don't get any attention," the ant said.

"Please!" Maura scoffed. "That is an overdramatisation of a therapy session."

"What's wrong with it?" Jane asked, pushing herself upright. She chewed on a handful of popcorn.

"Therapy doesn't always happen on a couch," she said. "In movies, every time, the person is lay on a couch."

"Okay," Jane said, slouching back down. She lifted her feet up onto the edge of Maura's bed.

"Ow!" Maura squealed.

Putting her feet back down, Jane leaned towards Maura. "What's wrong? Do you want me to call someone?"

"No," Maura said, breathing slowly. "You put your feet on my catheter."

"Wait." Jane stared at her. "You have a pee bag?"

"It's common for them to put a catheter in while a patient is in surgery."

"How long have you gotta have it for?"

"The doctor said they'd remove it tonight, if I'm feeling well enough to use the bathroom."

"Can I just say ew?"

"It's common procedure," Maura said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Can we get back to the movie?"

"Okay."

The ant continued his speech, pacing back and forth across the screen. Jane moved her head up and down. The laptop screen was darker when she sat back, but sitting upright was uncomfortable. She stood, leaned forward and moved the screen forward.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked.

"I can't see the damn screen," she said, moving closer to Maura. The closer she got, the better the image was, until her face was inches from Maura's.

"Do you mind?" Maura asked, grinning.

"This is why hospitals need proper TVs."

"Would you like to sit on the bed with me?"

"Nah," Jane said, sitting back down, but the screen hadn't changed and she still couldn't see it properly. Glancing at Maura, then across to the screen, and back again, Jane groaned.

"Jane," Maura said, leaning forward and pressing pause. "Do you want to watch the movie or would you rather do something else?"

"I wanna watch."

"But?"

"I can't see!"

"Come on," Maura said, shifting herself to one side of the bed and patting the blanket. "There's space if you don't mind it being a little cosy."

Standing up, Jane removed her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair. She looked at the bed. The handle on the side made it next to impossible for her to sit down beside Maura. She tilted her head from one side to the other, and moved to the end.

"Are you okay?"

"How'm I supposed to get on the darn thing?"

"You can put down the arm," Maura said. "There's a lever below.

Reaching under the edge of the bed, Jane found the lever and pushed the bar down below the bed. She perched on the edge. The closer she got to Maura, the harder it was to ignore the memory of what she'd said earlier in the day.

"You don't need to sit on the edge," Maura said, tugging at her shoulder.

She shifted her butt backward and leaned against Maura's pillow. She glanced to her side. Maura smiled at her and she smiled back, then looked away. Her cheeks reddened. She placed her hand down by her side, only for her fingers to hit bare skin. She froze, then pulled her hand away.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Maura said, pressing play.

Settling back beside Maura, Jane glanced from the laptop screen to Maura, and back again. Every so often, as they ate and watched, she stole another glance. It had been months since she was so close to Maura. She didn't really know why but they'd drifted apart in recent months. But there, on that bed, it felt like old times again.

"Are you going to watch the movie or would you prefer to turn it off so you can watch me all night?" Maura asked, opening the bag of salted popcorn. "I'm okay."

"I," Jane began, but her voice drifted off. "Movie's fine."

x

Waking with a start, it felt like a vice was tightening around Maura's head. Tears filled her eyes, toppling over the edge of her eyelids and across her cheeks. The movie wasn't finished. She stared at the screen, her vision blurred. She breathing quickly, each breath in and out sending her into a panic.

"Maura?" Jane turned her head, and sat upright when she saw the panicked look in her eyes. Maura reached out to her, but the numbness in her fingers made it impossible to grip hold of her. "It's okay, I'm here."

Slipping an arm around Maura's back, she sunk into Jane's embrace, pushing her face against her neck. Her shoulders shook, great gasping sobs forced her forward. Every breath felt like a marathon.

"It hurts," Maura cried, nuzzling her face against Jane's skin. She breathed in, comforted by the scent of Jane's body, and her hands tucked around her back.

"It's okay." Holding her close, Jane circled her hand across her back. "Just slow down, Maura, one breath at a time. Should I call someone?"

"No." Maura lowered her face, sinking down underneath the covers. She wrapped her arms around Jane's body and settled against her chest. "I don't know."

Jane reached up and pressed the call button. A moment later, a doctor rushed into the room, her eyes analysing the situation before she jumped into action.

"What's going on?"

"I dunno," Jane said. "She was asleep, she woke up and just started panicking."

"Can you move off the bed, please?"

Filling the space Jane vacated, the doctor ran a hand across Maura's shoulder and unwrapped her stethoscope. Placing the end to her chest, she listened, then pushed Maura forward to check from the back too.

"Maura, can you tell me what happened?"

"My head," she said, her breathing still laboured. "My hands."

"They're numb," Jane said. "Have been since she woke up earlier. She said it was a side effect."

"It is," the doctor said. She placed the stethoscope on the table beside the laptop and gripped Maura's hands. "I need you to look into my eyes, okay, can you do that?"

Staring into the doctor's eyes, Maura followed her instructions until her breathing slowed down and she could focus a little better. Her head still ached, but that was to be expected.

"I'll get you some more pain medication," the doctor said, heading for the exit. "We'll be sure to administer it throughout the night. It looks like waking up with the pain pushed you into a panic."

"I should go," Jane said, closing the laptop and returning it to its bag.

"No. Stay."

Jane stared back at Maura. She couldn't find the words to explain how much she needed her in that moment, so she focused her attention on Jane in the hope it would be enough.

"Okay."

Maura grappled with her shirt, tugging her closer. Jane perched back on the edge of the bed, settling back into position beside her. Resting her head against Jane's shoulder, Maura felt an instant sense of calm, like a newborn baby in his mother's arms.

x

Groaning, Jane rolled to one side, colliding with something warm. She opened her eyes, closed them and opened them again. Her knees ached from lying in the same position, her neck from unsuitable support. She shook her head slowly to work out the kinks.

"What am I doing here?" she whispered, staring into Maura's eyes directly beside her.

"Making the nurse very angry," Maura said. "You were asleep on my IV."

"Sorry." Jane rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Already?" Jane sighed. "I wasn't supposed to stay here all night."

"Maybe not, but thank you."

Slipping off the edge of the bed, Jane distanced herself from Maura. She closed her eyes and walked across the room. Forcing herself to refocus, she turned. "How you feeling?"

"Better." Maura moved off the other side of the bed. "I'm allowed to get out of bed now, in fact, it's actively encouraged."

"Can you go home?"

"Later today if I continue to improve."

"How are your hands?"

"Still numb, but it can take weeks, sometimes months to fully recover the feeling. I'm lucky it's merely in my hands."

"Lucky?" Jane scoffed. "Your hands are the most important part of you!"

"I would have said my brain is, but my hands are important."

"I guess you won't be at work for a while."

Walking around the edge of the bed, Maura stopped beside Jane. "No. I'll need some time to recover."

"I was so scared last night," Jane said, staring down at the floor. "This whole thing terrifies me."

"Jane," Maura said, closing the gap. She grabbed Jane's hand. "It's okay. I'm going to be okay."

"Yeah." Jane nodded, swiping her hand across her cheeks. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately. I don't, I don't know how to do this. With you."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought separating myself from you being ill, that it might make it easier. Seeing you in the hospital bed, watching you in pain." She covered her face, breathing deeply against her hands. "I don't know what I'd do without you.

"I'm here," Maura said, tugging her hands away from her face. She gripped her wrists tightly. " _I'm okay_."

"I should, go," Jane muttered, untangling herself from Maura's touch. She stepped back, wiping her eyes. She took her jacket from the back of the chair and headed for the exit. "I have to work."

x

"Thank you for bringing me home," Maura said, sitting down on the couch. Jane picked up a couple of pillows from behind her and plumped them up. Maura opened her bottle of pills. "Can you get me some water?"

"Coming right up," Jane said, returning a moment later with a glass. She perched beside her. "Can I get you anything else?"

Maura sipped the water and moved to put it down. "I can't think of anything."

"I'm gonna stay for a few days," Jane said, taking the glass from her and placing it on the table. "Help out. I've cleared time off with Korsak."

"There's no need, I have Angela."

"My mother can't be here all the time, let me do this for you."

"Only if you're sure, I know you hate taking time off."

Jane shrugged. "It's you."

Closing her eyes, Maura committed her words to memory. Everything she'd said and done over the last couple of days was…so much more than she could have expected. Maura took her hand and pulled it close.

"Thank you, Jane."

"Anytime," she said, reclaiming her hand and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Pulling back, Maura cupped her cheeks. "It means so much."

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, staring into her eyes.

Maura pursed her lips, a smile etched across her face. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On if you'd be receptive."

Jane frowned. "Receptive to?"

She paused. Despite having what felt like a constant headache, she'd taken in every second of the last day or so. Every moment that made her wonder if what she had ignored for so long could be. "To me kissing you."

" _Oh_." Jane's eyes grew wide, but didn't move from Maura's.

"Well?" she asked, rubbing her thumb across Jane's cheek.

Eyes fixed on eyes, Jane leaned forward, her lips brushed against Maura's before she could say another word. She moved her hands across the back of Jane's head, tangling her fingers up in her hair as she deepened the kiss.

"I assume that means my hypothesis is correct," Maura said, her forehead rested against Jane's.

"I kinda got an inkling when you started talking about my summer pyjamas."

"Your summer pyjamas?" Maura asked, narrowing her eyes. "But you don't wear…"

"Exactly."

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
